


Needy

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Twitch au [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when your bf is streaming but ur Needy“I’m needy,” Jonghyun tells him. Taemin hums again, not looking away from the screen but holding one arm out in invitation.tumblr





	Needy

Taemin is streaming right now.

Jonghyun knows that; he also knows that he’s feeling needy. He needs snuggles and nuzzles and maybe even a gentle booty touch. He stands outside of the bedroom door, biting his lip anxiously. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but Taemin’s doing some big speedruns today. He finished figuring out a good route for his favorite horror game and is trying to really focus on getting some new low times. This is important and Jonghyun doesn’t want to interrupt him.

But he’s also feeling needy.

He shifts his weight from side to side before pulling out his phone to check Taemin’s stream. Maybe he can just kinda slip in there between runs. The game he’s playing has a pretty fast route, even for a speedrun. Seventeen minutes, Jonghyun thinks. He can totally--

“Fuck,” Taemin hisses from inside. Jonghyun blinks, looking up at the door, then back down to his phone. Taemin’s stream always lags about twelve seconds behind so whatever it was that fucked him up should be right--

“Oh,” Jonghyun says as he watches. He scrunches his face as the character is brutally murdered and the Game Over screen creeps into view. That’s gross. Jonghyun is glad his phone screen is so small and low quality.

And also nice, because now he has a chance to scoot into the room. He does just that, slotting his phone back into his pocket and gently pushing the door open. Taemin is sitting at his little setup in the corner of the room, pouty and grumbly as he takes a little break before starting again. When Jonghyun closes the door he glances over his shoulder to see.

“Hi,” Jonghyun smiles, holding his eyes for the second before Taemin turns back.

“Mmm. Hi,” Taemin mumbles.

“I’m needy,” Jonghyun tells him. Taemin hums again, not looking away from the screen but holding one arm out in invitation. Jonghyun takes it, crossing the room and sitting gently in his lap, facing away from the computer, resting their chests together and nuzzling into Taemin’s shoulder. Taemin wraps his arm back around Jonghyun’s waist and drops a kiss on his head.

“You gonna reply to my chat for me?” he asks, patting the hip with Jonghyun’s phone. Jonghyun hums, wiggles, shrugs. Paying attention to questions and replying to comments and everything is a lot of work. He’s too tired and needy right now.

“In a little bit,” he says. Once his snuggle quota is all full up again. He squeezes Taemin gently, breathing deeply to sniff him and absorb his aura in as many ways as possible.

“Mmkay,” Taemin hums. “Stay quiet, yeah? I’m focusing.”

“Mmhmm,” Jonghyun says. He nudges Taemin’s headphone cord away from his arm and relaxes into his embrace. Closing his eyes, he sighs happily and listens to he quiet tapping of Taemin’s fingers on his controller behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> #speedruns are Wild nd im lov watching them  
> #taem does glitchless 100%s bc like whats the point of doing a game rly fast if u dont do the Whole Game  
> #he doesnt say that out loud bc he knows he sounds like an elitist asshole tho lmao  
> #nd jong doesnt watch a lot of his streams bc theyre all spooky scary horror games but he still supports his babe  
> #and once he finishes getting all snuggled nd loved up he starts talking a lil in the chat for taem  
> #everyone in taems chat also knows him bc everyone knows theyre bfs  
> #and they call him cute and he tells taem that they think hes cute and taem grumbles bc hes irrationally jelly  
> #and jong calls taem cute  
> #nd taem does a lil blushie nd tells him to shut up  
> #nd its good


End file.
